left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Carnival
Dark Carnival is the third (originally second) campaign of Left 4 Dead 2 that takes place at Whispering Oaks carnival in Griffin, Georgia.http://ve3d.ign.com/articles/news/49922/Left-4-Dead-2-Valve-Unveiling-Dark-Carnival-Campaign It starts off on a highway with the Survivors heading towards search lights in the distance, passing through a motel complex, and eventually reaching the Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. It was the third Left 4 Dead 2 campaign to be announced by Valve. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Highway #The Fairgrounds #The Coaster #The Barns #The Concert Please note that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Notes * Dark Carnival's poster is the first poster to feature an Infected, as well as the first to be in landscape position, as opposed to every other campaign poster. * The infamous Gnome from Half-Life 2: Episode Two makes an appearance in the poster, just between Ellis' legs. He has been given the name Gnome Chompski and serves the same purpose as in Half-Life 2: Episode 2: an achievement that unlocks an avatar reward. It requires the gnome to be won from one of the mini games in the carnival and carried by the Survivors to the rescue vehicle. Carrying the gnome can make this campaign a little more difficult, so it is advised to try the run on easy. Every person gets the achievement, regardless of who carried the gnome to the rescue vehicle. * Gnome Chompski is also a nod to famous American linguist, philosopher, cognitive scientist, and political activist, Noam Chomsky. * The tagline in this campaign obviously refers to the height check carnival operators perform on people to make sure they can ride on certain attractions (especially roller coasters) safely. This tagline may have been influenced by suggestions made on the official forums. * In the dialog at the beginning of the campaign, it reveals that it was Ellis' idea to go on the highway, and Coach used to go to Whispering Oaks as a kid. It is later revealed that Ellis and Coach really liked the place when they were young, because as you go through areas, they will talk about the carnival. * When you confront a Clown Infected in the Fairground, Ellis reveals he hates clowns. * This was the campaign used when Valve revealed Scavenge Mode. * Dark Carnival's music. * While loading the campaign, you can see the edge of a corner of the poster for Blood Harvest on the right that has been covered up by the Dark Carnival poster. On the left is a band poster for the Midnight Riders. * The helicopter pilot that picks you up has the same model as the helicopter pilot in the original Left 4 Dead, and ends in a similar fate. * In all the chapters, the music that plays during horde attacks is a Musical saw tune. * This campaign has the most Gauntlet Crescendos in game, as of The Barns' Crescendo counting as a Gauntlet, because it never stops until the Survivors reach the safe room. * Dark Carnival, alongside Swamp Fever and The Passing, have unique Common Infected; these are staff workers with Whispering Oaks Staff shirt on them. They have no special characteristics, acting just like any Common Infected in the Left 4 Dead series. * Looking at each chapters' length, this is the longest campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. * Dark Carnival and The Passing are the only Left 4 Dead 2 campaigns that take place entirely during the night. * Dark Carnival and The Passing are the only campaigns in which the Magnum can spawn in every chapter. * This campaign's name is a reference to both where it takes place, and from "dark" often replacing ominous, which a carnival full of Infected is. * This is the only campaign where the rescue vehicle can appear in different spots; the rescue helicopter can appear in either the right or left side of the stands. * On the campaign poster, one can see "Original music by the Midnight Riders." * At the beginning of The Fairgrounds and The Coaster, a player can stand in front of the right side of the safe room door causing the Special Infected to spawn. In Versus, doing this will give human Infected to chance to spawn. However, the game counts this as leaving the Safe Room and since the time limit for staying in the safe room expires (when the door opens and Special Infected are able to spawn) when you are supposed to leave the Safe Room, the Survivors are able to 'camp' in the Safe Room for as long as they like. This gives Infected players a chance to plan an attack. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Campaigns